A TALE OF TWO PHONE CALLS
by Ballyuk
Summary: Two phone conversations, one between Clark and his mom and the other between Mrs Kent and Lois, as Martha finally learns about the relationship she'd long since felt would come to pass one day. Set between 9x09 (Pandora) and 9x10 (Disciple).
1. Hi Son!

**Author's Note: I do not own the characters. Oh, and Shelby is still a boy!**

* * *

 **A TALE OF TWO PHONE CALLS.**

* * *

 **Hi Son!**

It was a clear and calm evening, with the crickets busily chirping away and the only light on in the vicinity being the small one in the porch. The Kent farm was a picture of serenity, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of Metropolis. Clark had lived here all his life but no matter what lay ahead for him and his destiny, the farm always had a calming effect on him. It was his human sanctuary just as much as his Fortress of Solitude in the arctic was his source of Kryptonian guidance. The farm was the perfect place for him to unwind - the chance to unwind from the stresses of everyday life being as important to his well-being as it would be for anybody of the non super-powered persuasion. It was also both close enough to and far enough away from the city when monitoring the activities of Zod and the Kandorians, keeping an eye on Tess' dubious motivations and activities, working at the Daily Planet or just patrolling the city streets protecting civilians.

The stillness and calmness was broken by a familiar whoosh as Clark arrived back, opening the door and stepping into the empty house. His family very rarely kept the place locked, even at night, so that routine was simply continued by Clark with little by way of forethought, in spite of the many things he needed to ensure remained a secret. Like a most trusted friend, the farm actively guarded his secret. Removing his long black overcoat and placing it on the kitchen counter, he took a moment to survey the scene. Everything was as he'd left it this morning.

A soft panting sound and faint footsteps announced Shelby's presence. The faithful dog was always pleased to see him, no matter his mood. They often say love is a cold wet nose, and that was particularly true of Shelby. Anybody happy to pet the golden retriever behind the ears had made a friend for life, even if they were allergic and claimed to merely tolerate the canine. Clark knew that despite her protests, Lois really loved Shelby. Lois never learned that Chloe had told Clark about the time she'd taken Shelby to the Talon with her after coming to the farm one night only to find the dog all on his lonesome. It was a reminder of how important a part human emotions and the capacity for love had played a part in Clark's life, and was why he would return every night to feed Shelby in spite of him 'abandoning' his human side.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" Clark asked as he knelt down to pet Shelby, who barked to the affirmative.

The bowls of food and water remained half eaten and half drunk, and Shelby's chew toy was sat in the corner of the living room where Shelby usually left it after getting bored. Looking at the clock which read 10:30, Clark thought about fixing himself something simple to eat as he was feeling hungry - maybe a slice or two of apple pie from the fridge. He had to hold that thought as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Mom."

Clark switched the receiver from one ear to the other. "Mom! Hi, I wasn't expecting you to call."

Martha was sat in her office at a ridiculously late hour, poring over the finer points of a bill that was to be heard in Congress the following week. The prospective changes to the law had ramifications for the state of Kansas as well as her Senate seat. She was tired but wanted to speak to her son now while she still had the energy and motivation instead of after she'd got back to the house she was living in. Martha knew that once she got through her front door, all she would want to do is hit the sack. Being a brownstone, the house may have had better insulation, better plumbing and heating as well as more space than the Kent farmhouse, but it lacked the warmth a house has when it's been lived in by a family. Having friends over all the time was no substitute.

"I know, Clark. I tried about ten minutes ago but you weren't home. I'm just going over some notes and I thought about calling home to see how you are."

"I'm fine, Mom. I was dealing with a small matter with Chloe, and I've just had my whole weekend organised. Are you really that busy?"

"Sometimes it feels like the only thing I'm doing is working. I wake up and it's like I'm already at my desk."

"They're working you too hard."

"That's just the way it is in Washington. Most of the time is taken up trying to cut through red tape and legal loopholes."

"Sounds like you need to get away for a while. Why don't you come back to Smallville? It's been so long since you were last here and I miss having you around."

He was merely echoing thoughts that Martha had had for weeks. She dearly wanted to get back to Smallville for a short break, to feel the soil beneath her feet and take in the smell of the farm in late fall. The one-time city girl now had a preference for the simple rural life though she knew how important her work was to so many people.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm miss being there too. And I'd love to. It's just a matter of finding the time. I'd hate to have to rush there and rush back again. I promise I'll make time to come home soon."

"That would be great."

"Clark, the other reason I was calling was to find out if you knew any more about the Kandorians. Last time we spoke, you told me that Zod was here. Going by previous experience, that doesn't sound like good news."

"I want to believe that he has the right intentions but part of me is not so sure. It was in his nature to want to rule with an iron fist so I can't dismiss the possibility. Zod _does_ pose a threat to the world, but I think I can get through to him and make him see that it's possible for the Kandorians to exist peacefully here on Earth. That they can live among us. The biggest problem at the moment is Tess. We still need to establish what her motives are."

"I have some back channels in Washington that can do some digging for me, all strictly off the record."

Martha was keeping her own counsel on this fact. She still had a significant role to play in protecting Clark from outside interests that wanted the Blur to sing to their tune or to bring him down. She also had to make sure none of it could be traced back to her as a Senator. Like her son, that required an alter ego. She'd been spending some time tracking a shadowy agency known as 'Checkmate'.

"Thanks Mom, but I think I need to keep a closer eye on Tess from here. I don't want you to get caught up in this. That's why Chloe and Oliver are working with me. We've re-established Watchtower and Oliver is providing the use of his satellites."

"Well, I know that you'll do everything you can but I want you to be careful. I still worry about you."

"I will, Mom."

Sensing that the subject might see Clark withdraw into himself as the weight of the world once again made its presence felt on his shoulders, Martha opted to change the subject and lighten the tone.

"So, I also wanted to ask how work is going. I've read some of the articles by you and Lois. I'm proud that you've found a way to help people by working in Metropolis, and I'm glad that you and Lois are working well together."

"Yeah, we make a great team…"

Martha paused as she took in that sentence. It wasn't the words but the manner of the delivery that was different. The affection when talking about Lois was obvious, but there was something else - a happiness and contentment that is normally only noticeable when thinking about one's personal life. Could it be that Lois and Clark were closer than mere friends or partners at work? Martha couldn't help but probe further to try and confirm her suspicions.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Clark realised the jig was up. His mom was one of the most perceptive people he knew, and she could always tell when he was holding something back. He sighed as he thought about how he was going to reply. Ideally, he'd have liked to have Lois with him so they could share the happy news with his mom.

"Mom, I wasn't going to tell you this until we'd discussed how to break it first, but Lois and I are now a…um…couple."

Martha got up from her chair so fast, she gave herself a little head rush. No matter. She was ecstatic at the news and was beaming from ear to ear. Holding her hand over the receiver as she let out a small squeal of delight, she composed herself and got back to the conversation with her son.

"Oh Clark, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both. I have to say, it's about time."

"Not you too?"

Clark was again taken aback by the lack of surprise when those he knew first learned about the relationship.

"Well Clark, I noticed years ago that there was this spark between you. I figured it was only a matter of time but you both seemed to be in denial. I'm glad you've both realised the feelings between you."

"Was it really that obvious?"

Clearly it must have been. He recalled Lana talking about the spark between him and Lois soon after meeting Lois for the first time. Oliver had said something about hiding feelings behind a wall of sarcasm when he first met Clark. Jimmy had tried several times to play matchmaker. Even John Corben had recognised a connection, and that was despite his mind slowly being corrupted by the kryptonite heart he'd been encumbered with. Several colleagues at work used to speak about the two of them as though they already were a couple.

"I'm your Mom! Look, Lois has a way of making you lighten up that nobody else ever could. She challenges you, and that impression you sometimes give of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders seems to disappear when you're with Lois. And I know that Lois was always fond of you. She might be headstrong but she does listen to you."

Clark took in what his mom was saying. It was always enlightening to see or hear something from a different perspective. All those wordless conversations and stolen glances must have been noticed by others no matter how much care Clark took to ensure they weren't noticed. Ever since he'd realised he may have some romantic feelings for Lois, he'd taken the way her whole face lit up when she smiled to be something reserved only for him - something only he would notice. Evidently not. His infinite patience when she was babbling or getting riled up. The way he casually leaned over her chair when she wanted him to look at something on her computer. The way she equally casually sat on the edge of his desk when they discussed their latest assignments. Looking at it through an objective window, these were clearly indicators of a greater affection and intimacy.

"It's all still new to us. With everything that's happened recently, we haven't had a chance to spend some time together and see where we stand. Chloe and Oliver already know about us but we were going to make it official at the charity gala organised by the Planet."

Martha felt re-energised, her previous tiredness and lack of focus washing away as she listened to her son talk about Lois in a way she'd never heard before. Not only that, but this wasn't the Clark of years gone by who tried desperately to convince himself (and everybody else) that he and Lana were meant to be, or who believed that Alicia merely knowing about his abilities and accepting who he was because of them equated to true love. The Clark of the here and now was talking as a young adult cautiously optimistic of negotiating successfully the choppy waters of romance. He genuinely sounded happier because of it.

"I think it's wonderful. When I know my son is happy, I'm happy. Not to be all gossipy, but when did you finally realise that there was this connection between you?"

"Um…well…I think I first realised there was something there during Chloe's wedding, but it really hit me when Lois went missing following Doomsday's attack. I couldn't find her and I thought she'd died. I'd never felt so empty or less in touch with my human side after what had happened that night. Her coming back brought me back. I was ready to walk away from it all before that."

"She put the smile back on your face."

That was true. He knew he'd been grinning like an idiot when Lois regaled him with tales of her escapades with the Blur when he'd returned to work. He'd been laughing away internally at her description of herself as the Blur's sidekick and her exaggeration of her involvement, and then egging her on to tell him everything in great detail. He knew the real truth behind everything she was talking about but just listening to her babble on and on was music to his ears.

"She did. Seeing her again when I went back to work, and just hearing her voice brought home just how much I'd missed her. One time, I'd have given anything for her to just go away but now, I don't think I can do without her."

"Not to put pressure on you but at some point, she will need to learn your secret. Only you can decide how and when although knowing Lois as I do, I think she'll take it in her stride."

Clark knew his mom was right that he needed to be more open about himself if his relationship with Lois was going to last, but he wasn't yet at the point where he was absolutely certain that she was the one. With every previous relationship he'd had, there had been a time when he'd hoped that this would be the one because he wasn't the sort to look for short-term thrills. He wanted long-term companionship, just like his parents had had. He was pretty certain that one day he would tell Lois the truth about him and that she would take it all in her stride. After all, he'd done that once before. She'd laughed in disbelief before displaying a measure of awe, acceptance and intrigue in equal measure once he'd proved himself. Keeping her safe after telling her was the thorny issue.

"Let's just see how our weekend goes first."

"You know, I would love to speak to Lois too. We haven't had a chance to chat in quite a while now."

"I know she'd love to speak to you too. She's coming over tomorrow so we can work on our next assignment. If you do decide to call, don't tell her I told you about us."

Martha laughed. She knew exactly how she'd get Lois to talk. Lois had shared many of her hopes and fears with Martha over the years, safe in the knowledge that Martha would offer both sagely advice as well as keeping the matter private. All it took were the right words.

"I won't! Well, I'd best finish off while I still have the motivation. You take care, Clark, and I'll speak to you again soon. Give a big hug to Shelby for me. Love you."

"I will. Love you too, mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Clark replaced the receiver and stopped to think. His mom had taken the news extremely well, and that weight upon his shoulders was suddenly a little lighter. It would remain beyond him just how his mom always knew the right words to say at just the right time. His stomach grumbled, drawing his thoughts away from the phone and back to that apple pie in the fridge. Shelby decided he wanted in on it too.


	2. Hi Lois!

**Hi Lois!**

The wind had picked up overnight and the sky was overcast. It was predicted to be dry today but wet weather was forecast for tomorrow. It would be quite squally. The weather vane atop the barn roof creaked ever so slightly in the wind. A quick rust treatment was in order. Lois had agreed to come over to go through some files with Clark so they could begin drafting their next story. Truth be told, it was a surprise they'd managed to get any work done at all. Lois had breezed into the house just before 10:00, greeted by Shelby at the door. She and Clark had sat down for some breakfast, and both looked preoccupied. They were a couple now yet both were still coming to terms with how to proceed forward.

"I'm meeting Chloe later to go dress shopping. I need a new outfit for the gala. Wanna come, or do you have yours already?" she asked.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I know we said we're coming out officially tomorrow night but clearly our definitions of 'coming out' aren't exactly the same."

Lois had to give him that one. That was some razor sharp wit.

"Well it would certainly get everyone talking!"

Clark had a genuine excuse for needing to give the shopping trip a miss.

"Lois, I have a few chores to get out of the way first and it will take me until maybe 5:00. After that, I'm all yours," he offered. "Although it might save some time if you wanna help."

"Mucking out the stalls? Ha! You are _so_ on your own there, Smallville!"

Clark stood there shaking his head before grabbing his jacket and heading out towards the barn. Shelby followed him out to stretch his legs. Lois sat there gathering up all the paperwork they'd finished with, her thoughts drifting to the events of the morning. It was the little things, like their hands inadvertently touching as they both reached for the same file, or a stolen sidelong glance in admiration, that got her senses tingling. There was still a part of her brain that had to remind her that such things were absolutely OK. They _were_ together after all, so little displays of affection here and there were perfectly acceptable.

Switching on the TV while collecting up the rest of the paperwork, she thought about the man now working out there in the fields. How did the farm look so well maintained considering that Clark was working in Metropolis? Had he hired a farm hand that she didn't know about? Had they sold off some of the land to lessen the burden? Was the farm actually pretty easy to manage? How did he decide what needs doing and when? Had that tractor in the barn _ever_ worked? Did Shelby know how to milk a cow? Was Clark working up a sweat? The phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts so she went to answer it. Anything to do with farming, she'd run out and yell for Clark.

"Hello?"

"Lois sweetie, hi!"

It was Mrs Kent.

"Mrs Kent! Wow, I haven't heard from you in months!"

They were both happy to hear from each other. It really _had_ been a while.

"I know, and it's my fault. I speak to Clark every week but I guess, like me, you're always on the go. You never were one to sit still. So how are you, Lois?"

Lois smiled. How _was_ she doing? Pretty good, all things considered. A few broken sleeps and a night in hospital because of hypoglycaemia aside, things were actually pretty good in Lois' world. The new man in her life had seen to that.

"I'm really good actually. Better than good. Work is going really well and I'm getting the inside track on all the major scoops. If we can keep this up, they'll have no choice but to move us out of the bullpen."

"I'm glad. I try to keep up with the Daily Planet and I've kept a little scrap book of yours and Clark's articles. It sounds corny I know, but I am so proud of what you've become, Lois."

"Thanks, Mrs Kent. That really means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I have to say, I miss having you working with me. My Chief of Staff might be an experienced campaigner but nobody could bang heads together quite like you. Sometimes, it's necessary to keep people in line and it was kind of fun to watch you boss people about!"

"Well, I am a General's daughter so being bossy is second nature. As for the rest, I had the best mentors to show me the ropes. Anyway, how are things in Washington? It's a shame you don't get to come home more often."

"It's like a mountain of paperwork every day. You wouldn't believe how much red tape needs to be overcome for anything to get done. That said, I've met so many hard working people who don't have the privileges I get, so I can't really complain."

"Well take it from me, Mrs Kent, you're making a difference out there."

"I hope so. I really would like to come back to Smallville more often."

Lois realised that despite being glad to hear from Mrs Kent and have this little chat, she didn't really have an awful lot to add. Well she did, but she didn't know how or indeed _if_ she ought to bring it up. Lois didn't fear many things in this world, but what Mrs Kent thought of her was important to her and that made her nervous. Clark's mom had obviously called to speak to Clark anyway, so she could at least yell out for him to come to the house.

"So, uh, did you want to speak to Clark? He said he had a couple of chores to take care of somewhere on the farm."

"Actually I'd really like to chat with you, Lois. As you say, it has been a long time. How come you're at the farm?"

"I came here to go over some files with Clark to prep our next story."

"Reading your stories, you make a great team."

"We certainly do."

The swooning in her answer was unmistakable, even over the phone. Lois mentally kicked herself, knowing that she'd sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush. Would Mrs Kent pick up on it?

"Lois? Is there something else?"

 _Uh oh, busted!_ Lois knew she wouldn't be fooling Mrs Kent if she tried to change the subject, avoided answering the question, made up some convoluted story or straight-up told a lie. The Senator was adept at reading people, especially those she already knew. Taking a deep breath, Lois decided to come out with the truth.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure how to put this, but…Clark and I are seeing each other."

The last part was babbled out double-quick, but Martha still caught it clearly. That she'd been expecting it helped.

"Really? That's great!"

Lois moved the phone away from her ear to stare at it, shocked. She'd been expecting surprise, even shock, not jubilation. She quickly put the phone back to her ear.

"Huh! You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I think it is wonderful news. I am so happy for the two of you. There's nothing to be mad about."

Well that was a turn up. Lois was acutely aware that her heart had been racing and wondered if it could be heard over the phone too.

"Wow. I…um…I just thought you might not approve given how I used to live here an' all. You once told me I'm practically family so that would be kinda weird."

She heard Mrs Kent laugh down the phone.

"Lois, you don't have to be blood or have signed papers to prove that you're part of the family. It's what's in the heart that counts."

"Oh. Phew!" Lois physically wiped her brow in relief.

"Lois honey, I've thought for a long time that the two of you would be good together. I saw how you were around each other."

 _How we were around each other? Does 'constantly at loggerheads' really suggest a romantic connection? Is this that old playground adage of pulling the pigtails?_

"But Mrs K, we always used to argue."

"I know, but I could sense there was affection between you despite all that. You bring out a side of Clark that no-one else can. You've said yourself how he seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, but when you're around him, he's a different person. A happier person."

"Mrs Kent, are you saying you called it years ago?"

Martha thought about how often she and her husband used to talk about Lois and Clark when they lay in bed at night. Not in terms of them getting together, but how they were around one another. They would argue and fight but it was never with any malice, more to mask a mutual affection. Clark would grumble about things Lois did or didn't do, but she challenged him, made him shout and made him smile. He was so animated sometimes that it was as though Martha was watching a different person, and it was far better than sitting in his loft brooding.

"I am! Jonathan and I could see it soon after you first moved in. You spent a lot of time together and seemed to do a lot of things together without it being an issue."

Lois looked over at the TV. She'd muted the sound when the phone rang so all she could see was news footage about events that everybody already knew about, being discussed at length by blustering commentators with nothing to add beyond their own overinflated sense of importance. Such was the way with 24-hour news channels. Yet what Mrs Kent was telling her really felt like news, as though she'd just been made privy to a secret that everybody else already knew.

"It's weird how everybody seems to think this has been a thing for so long. How come you never said anything?"

Martha's voice softened back to the one she always used when giving advice and reassurance. It was deliberate on her part to make her listener really pay attention because they had to concentrate a little harder to hear her and understand her. She'd learned the trick back in her days training as a lawyer in Metropolis. She wanted Lois to really listen to her words on this occasion.

"Sometimes, you need to make a few wrong choices and go through a little heartache before you finally make the right choice, or see what's been there all along. You and Clark were both so stubborn that forcing you to get together would have pushed you further away. I simply decided to maintain a watching brief."

Lois visibly relaxed. Things were going to be OK after all.

"I'm really happy that it's come about. I just feel so much better than I have for a while."

"Lois, that is music to my ears. Since we're gossiping, can I ask when you realised what I've known for a while?"

"Gossiping?"

Martha laughed once more. She noted the change in demeanour in Lois from nervous to relaxed, and she knew Lois would open up more once she was relaxed. This conversation was vastly different to all of her conversations in Washington, the majority of which were work-related. Even on social occasions, there was often too much discussion about other people's significant others. As a widow and with a son who was still single, she couldn't quite relate to talk about weddings or babies. Sometimes these social chitchats were with very well-to-do friends so talking about weekends in the south of France or skiing in Vail were again things that she couldn't relate to her own humble background. Being able to partake in idle gossip made her feel younger again.

"Yeah. Lois, it makes me feel like a teenager again, talking about boys and so on."

"Aww Mrs K, you're still young at heart!"

"So, when did you know for sure?"

Lois thought for a moment. When _did_ she know for sure?

"Well, ever since we started working together, I guess I began to appreciate Clark a lot more. With him there, at least I had somebody I could trust. For me, the feelings were there around the time of Chloe's engagement party but I was in denial until Chloe's wedding. I don't know what it was but there was this moment where I thought we were on the same page, that he felt as strongly as I did. I was so sure it was what I wanted and for a while, I thought Clark wanted the same thing, but Lana showing up threw a spanner in the works. Clark still wasn't completely over her and given how it had ended, I couldn't really blame him for that. I _did_ have to try and deal with that. I thought the chance had gone."

Martha remembered talking to Clark about what had happened at Chloe's wedding so she knew that Lana had come back to Smallville. She didn't know anything about what had almost happened between Clark and Lois, but considering the disastrous events of that day, anything else just seemed trivial. Another spin on the Clark-Lana merry-go-round had come and gone, but was it the last? Clark's obsession with making a relationship with Lana work had a tendency to push everybody and everything else onto the back-burner, including his own life whether that was his intention or not. No disrespect to Lana, but he wouldn't be able to move forward with anything until he could leave Lana in his past. He had to get some definitive closure. Martha didn't know that Clark had effectively already done so by consigning the photo of Lana he kept in his wallet to his scrapbook of memories. An apt metaphor to suggest that his heart no longer belonged to her.

"When did you both decide that this is what you wanted?"

"Shouldn't we save the juicy details for our next sleepover Mrs Kent?"

Martha laughed heartily. After her initial misgivings about Lois pestering Clark for information, she'd grown very fond of Lois' ways. The army brat had reminded her of herself when she was younger, and she recognised the good heart behind the bravado. Lois was always respectful of the Kents as her elders but that didn't mean she couldn't still talk to Martha as a peer.

Lois began to answer the question.

"We were going to do a side job hosting morning television but at the last minute, the producers decided to go with someone else. I was just telling Clark when out of the blue, he…kissed me. It had been building for weeks, but I got caught up in the moment."

Martha hid her surprise that it was Clark who'd made the definitive move. Everything she'd learned up to now suggested that the strong feelings had been there for longer on Lois' side, and she was the type of girl to just go and get something if she wanted it, foolish or otherwise. That would imply that it was her who'd initiated things. With that being said, things had clearly escalated on Clark's part when he'd admitted to his mom that Lois' disappearance had had a profound effect on him and his feelings towards her.

"I guess the heart wants what it wants, and he'd held out for long enough."

"Being with him, it just feels right. If it didn't, I wouldn't have let it go any further." Then clearing her throat, Lois asked, "So, uh, did you wanna speak to Clark? I can call him if you want."

"No, I'll call in a couple of days or so. You two are both busy and he needs to finish his chores before the weather turns."

"Oh, OK then. Well, it was really nice to hear from you again, Mrs K."

"You too, Lois. I really am happy for you both. Tell Clark I'm sending my love."

"I will. And thanks, I'm glad that you're OK with all this."

Martha smiled. "Bye, Lois. Take care."

"Bye, Mrs Kent."

Lois replaced the receiver and stared at it. Mrs Kent seemed absolutely made up that Lois and her son were now an item. She had his mom's blessing and that settled her down. Of all the people who mattered to her, only her father and her sister were yet to know. That bridge didn't need to be crossed right away though. For now, it was about taking each day as it comes. This could be something epic as long as she didn't allow her usual hang-ups to get in the way of things. Clark entered the house moments later.

"Who were you talking to?"

Lois pretended she hadn't heard him. It was a reflex action, yet totally needless.

"Huh?"

"On the phone just now?"

"Oh, it was just your mom calling to say 'Hi'. We just had a little chat."

"About?"

Lois smiled wide, stifling the urge to laugh at Clark's nosiness.

"Girl stuff! You'll need a set of boobs and a bikini if you want to join our sleepover club!"

Clark smiled back.

"I already said I'm not going shopping Lois!"

Lois laughed out loud, then stopped suddenly as Clark stepped closer to her. She could smell the scent of grass mixed with his cologne on his shirt. There was no hint of horse muck or anything else unpleasant. He didn't even look as though he'd built up a sweat. Something in the air made her want to tell him the truth.

"She knows…about us, I mean."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She's OK with it all. Really happy, actually."

Clark leaned forward, put his hands on her arms and placed a soft kiss on Lois' lips. She closed her eyes for that brief moment, before opening them again and looking up into his.

"I know. I told her yesterday."

Lois recoiled back suddenly, wide eyed as it dawned on her what had just happened, surprising Clark. She had been played by them both.

"What?! She knew already? _That's_ why she wanted to speak to me, to hear my version of it!"

"You're not mad, are you?"

Lois calmed back down, stepping forward and placing her hands on Clark's forearms. She sighed.

"No I'm not mad. But working in the corridors of power has made your mom a lot sneakier. She ain't a woman to be messed with."

Clark nodded, smiling and leaned in once again to kiss Lois once again, deeper this time. She reciprocated contentedly. He was good at this, that's for sure.

"You're getting fond of all these little PDAs huh, Smallville?"

"PDA? There's nobody watching."

Both heard a sound and turned towards the dining table to see Shelby sitting on the floor with his bowl in front of him, tongue lolling about and eyes pleading. The dog was hungry again.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
